Loving the Enemy
by Princess Mia-Chan
Summary: A new girl shows up at Seto's school...His biggest game selling compeditor goes missing...Someone broke into his office but didn't steal a thing...except, his laptop was off when he left, and now it's on...


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters...but Myra/Mira is mine...so is the story's idea...so please don't steal it.

****************************************************************************************************************

Mira Nyrubie is the owner, founder, CEO, president…basically the "big guy" in charge of Nyrubie Universe. She is currently 14 years old and KaibaCorps is her main competitors in the gaming world. With the new product on the shelf—VR World—people can't help but wonder who invented it. Both Mira and Seto (big dude at KaibaCorps) have it at their stores. Both of them are somewhat equally intelligent. Since Mira was one step ahead of Seto in putting VR World into the spot light, rumors has it that Seto Kaiba—unwilling to be beaten by a girl one year younger than he was—invented a new use for the VR World other than just games and fun. At the same time, however, Mira was also working on a new project associated with the VR World. Rumors had that Seto Kaiba stole Mira's ideas and was now going to publish it under his name…getting her credits. The rumors got changed again and again when it was passed from person to person until it reached Mira's ears as Seto Kaiba had stolen her files and was a big cheating lire and thief. Mira thought that the original thought was just a _suspicion_ of Seto stealing her ideas, but Mira knew that most rumors were based off the truth, and she needed to get to the bottom of all the lies. Knowing that there is only one way to find the real truth is to take a look at Seto's program files, Mira set out on the journey that would change her life…and her worst enemy's...

**Chapter One: New Girl **

As the tardy bell rang it's last bell, Mira carefully stepped into the classroom. The teacher looked up and said, "Ah, good. I was expecting you. Hope you haven't had too hard a time in finding all your classes."

He stood up and quieted the class with a few coughs and then introduced Mira to the class.

"Guys, I would like you to welcome our new student—Myra Niruba. Why don't you all introduce yourselves, huh? Why don't you start Megan and then we'll take it from there."

"Hello, I'm Megan Shadden."

"I'm You Kiruzaka."

"I'm Bakura Ryou."

"I'm Tea Gardener."

"Hi, I'm Yugi Motou."

"Hi ya, I'm Joey Wheeler."

"Tristain Taylor."

And it went along all the way to Seto Kaiba…as he said his name, Myra, who had been letting her mind drift into outer space, landed back on earth.

"Wha-what? I thought I make sure none of my classes had him in it"

As the last person gave his name to Myra, the teacher pointed to a seat next to Seto and asked her to sit in it for this class. Myra reluctantly sat down besides Seto and hoped with all her heart that he wouldn't recognize who she was.

"Hi! How are you?" Myra said trying to be friendly to Seto…but after a few seconds, it was clear that Seto wasn't going to answer back and Myra just dropped the idea of being nice to him…she knew he was said to be a jerk and now she was beginning to believe it. The class was okay in Myra's opinion but it ended too fast. She was enjoying herself at relearning all the math formulas. As Myra got out of the lunch line, she noticed how every table was full except for two. Bakura, Yugi, Tea, and Tristain occupied one of them, and Seto—alone and working, occupied the other one. Just as Myra was about to make her way to the table occupied by Yugi and his group, the boy named Joey came and took the last seat.

"They must be friends. Oh well, might as well as be this way…Seto looks so lonely sitting there all alone without a single friend…maybe…no, I better not…but he won't know who I am…hopefully…I can't just stand here and do nothing…I know I'm probably going to regret this but…here goes nothing…"

Myra made her way across the cafeteria and sat down at the same table that Seto was sitting at. As she sat down, she caught a look at his computer screen. It was on a page full of complicated looking percentages. Myra recognized the screen all too well; she also has to deal with the same things he was dealing with since she also owned a company. Seto looked up but didn't say anything and went back to working on his laptop. Trying to be friendly _again _Myra greeted him with a cheerful "Hello" …only to have Seto ignore her…_again._ As lunch was about to end, Myra took her lunch tray to the place where everyone dropped off his or her dirty plates. As Myra made her way back, she saw what Seto was working on again…it seemed that he was stuck, and when she asked him about it, his remark told her that he was _definitely _stuck…she couldn't help but notice what he was probably overlooking. She had to deal with some of the same stuff and she had learned that _some _things you would _always_ overlook. Not being able to help herself, Myra pointed out Seto's mistake to him.

"Mind your own business, I don't need help," Seto snapped at Myra.

"Well fine, I was just trying to help…" Myra said sitting down again.

A few minutes later the bell that signals the end of lunch sounded, and Myra got up to leave. As she was standing up, Seto stood up and got in front of her. She looked up at him and looked directly into his eyes. "He's got pretty eyes…"

"Thanks for that tip of yours, it helped," Seto said to Myra. "Sorry for being so rude earlier, I was frustrated." After he said this he smiled hoping that his smile would bring a smile to Myra's face since she still looked a little hurt. He didn't like seeing her hurt.

"It's okay. I know what you mean. Everyone gets frustrated at some time and we can all be rude at some times." Myra said smiling bringing a small relief to Seto. As she left, she turned around and said to Seto, "You should smile more…you look cuter when you smile." And after that, she left to go to class.

"She's so different…not like the girls I know…she's sweet, smart, understanding, and cute…I wonder who she is…Myra Niruba was her name wasn't it…oh well, I'll find out…along with her phone number…she is definitely smart…she only a freshman and yet she understands this thing enough to help _me_, and she's also in my math class…it's on a college level and yet she seemed to have been a little _bored_ in it…just _who **is**_ she????…I've _got_ to meet her again…"

The last class of the day just ended and as Myra walked out of class, Seto was already there, waiting for her.

"Hi there," Seto said as Myra approached him with a smile on her face.

"What do you need? More help with whatever you were working on again?" Myra asked as she started to walk to her locker with Seto following.

"Um…no, I was wondering if I could give you a ride home…you know to thank you for helping me," Seto said his face turning slightly pink.

"No thanks, I need to find my way back home or I'll never learn how to get around this town…thanks for the offer though…" Myra said as she took out her backpack, closed her locker door, and looked Seto in the eyes.

"I can't help but get the feeling I know him from somewhere…I can't put a finger on what it is though…I just know that it's like he's a long lost friend or something…and yet, he's my biggest competitor and he _is _guilty until proven innocent of "stealing" my project…but I still feel like I've seen those lovely eyes somewhere before…but _where _and _when_?"

Before long Myra noticed that she was blushing and she had been staring into Seto's eyes and Seto has been staring back into hers all this time. She quickly looked away and noticed how her all of a sudden her face felt like a lit light bulb…but after only a few seconds, Myra, unable to help herself, looked as Seto again. He was looking away but his face was a hot chili red color…

"Um…I've gotta go," Myra said breaking the awkward silence and hurriedly half walked, half ran out of the school.

*************************************************************** 

So...how did you like my first chapter? Good, bad, so-so...tell me; you can rate it however you like, but please, no flames...this is my first fanfic so go easy on me _' 

I also need 10 reviews to continue...I'm not asking for much, just ten...


End file.
